Swan Queen Prompts 2 Got A Secret
by Jelleykakes
Summary: Swanqueen oneshot based off Tumblr prompt. Emma has a surprise for Regina, but she is going crazy trying to figure out the secret. Fluff and smut ensue. Thanks for reading!


Emma had finally done it. She bought the ring. It had been calling to her for almost a year now. She literally visited the shop on a weekly basis. Joseph, the old man that owned the place teased her and told her that she was going to lose visitation rights, because somebody had recently come in and taken an interest in the ring as well. That was literally all it took. The very next day, she went to her bank and withdrew the hefty sum for the ring. Money was not an issue,as she was given her inheritance early after the curse had broken. Snow and Charming didn't want to chance something bad happening again, so they transferred all of their money that was set aside for their "future heir", which they found out was Mary Margaret, or Snow's roommate after all hell had broken loose. Emma had never touched the money. There was a lot of it. So much that Emma didn't know what to do with it, so she did what she did best...Ignored the fact that it existed. That was until this ring came along.

She and Regina had been co-parenting Henry and things progressed pretty quickly. Within six months of everybody's returned identities 108 had become her second home. Family dinners led to sleepovers, that led to more. It felt right for her to make a permanent home with her son and Regina, who was now the light of her life and Emma moved into the Mifflin mansion. Just how they went from fireballs and poofing matches to full-blown make-out sessions, the women could not really answer, but they were glad for it and didn't question their good fortune in love. Both were blissfully happy. Don't get me wrong...they still were Emma and Regina. Which means that they still had their quirks and character flaws. They could argue with the best of them, but it almost always ended up with passionate rounds of lovemaking and make-up sex.

Now though, it was getting real. Emma was going to ask "THE" question. They had been together for a year and already had a child together. She really couldn't see why they should wait any longer. There was only one problem. How to ask? She wanted for this to be perfect, so she labored long and hard over how to go about this. It was also clearly apparent that she was Snow's daughter. She couldn't keep a secret. And that's how this story all started.

The day began just like every other day, but Emma had woken up feeling very antsy. She tried to act normal, but all during breakfast she apparently she was acting strange, drumming on the table and driving Regina nuts."OK Emma, out with it."

"What are you talking about?" Emma answered, feigning innocence.

"Oh please, you've been playing air drums on the table and acting skittish all morning. The only time you behave like an angsty teen is when you're lying to me or hiding something. Seeing as I haven't asked you anything of importance, you can't be lying, so I can only guess you are hiding something from me."

Emma unconvincingly told Regina that she had no idea what she meant, but the brunette wasn't about to let it go. She knew her girlfriend, and she also knew that she was trying to keep a secret from her. Patience was not a virtue the former queen had, and she was now dying to know what Emma was hiding from her. GAME ON...

After Emma had left for the station, Regina began to plot in her head how she could covertly discover Emma's secret. A-ha! An idea popped into her head... Why not enlist Henry's help? Emma would never suspect him. Regina thought that she was being so clever. Unfortunately, when she approached him with her idea, he looked at her as if she had grown a second head and adamantly refused to get involved. "Mom... Are you nuts? Ma isn't stupid, but you of all people should know that she's as bad as Gramma with secrets. Just sweet-talk her and catch her off guard. You can't fail. And ya, good luck..." he said snarkily. He was truly her son.

Although Regina was initially discouraged with Henry's response, she realized that he was, in fact, a freaking genius! She would not just sweet-talk it out of Emma, she would use her wicked ways with her to get the secret from her. Emma could not resist Regina when she was being seductive. That's it! She was going to seduce it out of her. Seduction with Emma began with food, so she decided to make her famous lasagna and apple tarts with heavy whipping cream...The cream being an invitation to their bedroom for some fun food play. Emma had never been able to resist this particular combination.

That evening, after a particularly long day at the station, the exhausted sheriff just wanted to go home and forget all the horrid complaints that she had dealt with. Unfortunately it wasn't just the usual drunken Leroy calls or an escaped Pongo. Today the Lost Boys were in rare form, and Gold was being even more obtuse than usual, making Emma extremely irritable. She went home and found the mayor putting the finishing touches on her favorite meal, surprising her greatly.

"What's all this for my love?" Emma enquired.

"No reason, dear. I just was thinking that you'd like a nice meal tonight after those calls you had to deal with."

Emma knew something was up, but thanked Regina and sat down with her and Henry and enjoyed the delicious fare put before her. After dinner was done, Regina told Henry that he was on kitchen cleanup. After some whining, he got up and followed his mom's orders. It was best not to argue with her, he had learned well over the years. So he begrudgingly got up and got to sorting the mess. Henry knew his mom was on a mission and decided that he would stay far away tonight, if he knew what was best for him. He was very aware that his parents had a healthy sex life, but he'd rather not know the details. So he disappeared to his room after finishing the dishes. Regina took this opportunity to get Emma's attention with her freshly baked tarts. She grabbed the container of cream that she had whipped earlier and a plate with a few of the pastries. "Emma darling, I'm a bit beat, would you like to join me upstairs for dessert?"

"I can't think of anything that sounds better Regina. Today was hell and I'm so ready to turn off my brain." With that, the women went upstairs to their room and settled on the bed. "So tell me, what's really going on? Lasagna, tarts, fresh whipping cream? Regina?" Emma was on to her.

"Nothing, can't I just take care of my love when she's had a hard day?"

"Regina, I know you're up to something, cut the crap."

Regina ignored Emma's accusations and proceeded to set up the dessert on the bedside table, then got up to get ready for bed. She slowly took off her clothes, knowing that Emma couldn't resist her body. She put on a sexy nightie and climbed into the bed, Emma watching her every move. She then went back to the tarts and carefully spooned a bit of the cream onto one and proceeded to entice Emma with the sweet pastry. She literally fed it to her, and Emma gladly let herself be indulged. A soft moan escaped her lips and Regina went in for the kill... She licked Emma's lower lip, where a bit of cream had ended up. That was all it took to hook Emma in. The women engaged in a passionate kiss and the food was quickly forgotten. Regina trailed her fingers up and down Emma's sides. She then removed the tank top from her blonde lover and continued her wanderings. Emma was going nuts as Regina scratched her, leaving angry red welts trailing down her body. She was pulling out all the stops, holding nothing back.

Things quickly escalated and the women found themselves sans clothing almost immediately. Regina bit Emma and licked her pulse point to soothe the marks she made. Hands travelled south and Emma was no longer capable of anything but receiving. Regina was relentless, and if Emma thought her spells were magical, they held nothing to her glorious tongue. The brunette licked Emma over every inch of her body, teasing her at first, but then giving her exactly what she needed. She started by licking around her nipples, taking great care to make sure both were thoroughly taken care of. Then she trailed her hot tongue over Emma's well-defined abs. After spending a good amount of time there, Regina decided that if she was going to continue this endeavour that it would be best if she place a soundproofing spell on their tended to get vocal when they were intimate and she would rather not share those sounds with Henry. It was most likely that he knew what they were up to anyway, but she'd still rather not traumatize the poor boy.

After she had effectively cast the spell she returned to the task at hand. Operation Seduce Emma Until She Spilled Her Secret. Regina was an expert at bringing Emma over the edge and therefore; headed south. Her magical tongue laved along Emma's labia and she gave her special attention to her hardened nub that she knew had to be intensely throbbing. The blonde released a long, low moan and cried out for her queen to finish her off. Regina loved it when Emma referred to her as her queen, but she was nowhere near ready to give Emma what she needed most. A little denial never hurt anyone and Regina took full advantage of the power she held over her lover at that moment. As she continued to lap at Emma's clit, she heard mewling sounds from the blonde. Emma was nearing the precipice so Regina decided to indulge her and flicked at her with her tongue even faster, causing Emma to scream out in both pleasure and pain. It was music to Regina's ears as she came hard and fast.

After Emma regained her composure, she asked Regina to hold her tight. The cuddling afterward was her favorite thing. The brunette obliged and wrapped her arms around her spent lover and softly stroked her hair. Just when she thought Emma was asleep, she heard a soft voice saying, "Thank you my love, just so you know, your grand plan of trying to coax my secret out of me didn't work..." Then she heard the slow, deep breaths, signalling that the blonde had fallen fast asleep.

So there was something! Regina was right, before she only suspected it, but now, her sleepy lover had unknowingly admitted that she was hiding something from her. Talking in her sleep would be the downfall of the blonde. And Regina was now more determined than ever to find out just what it was.

The next morning, the Swan-Mills clan went about their usual routine. Regina went to the office and Emma dropped Henry off at school on her way into the station. The morning was slow and Emma decided to work on her dart skills while waiting for a call to come in and otherwise occupy her. This is how Madam Mayor found Emma when she entered her office. "Glad to see the taxpayer's hard earned dollars put to good use." she chided.

"Ya, it's dead today. Thank gods, because I don't think I have the energy to go through another day like yesterday."

"Well then, you might be happy to see what I brought for you this fine morning." Regina said with a smirk.

Emma drooled at the bear claws that her beautiful girlfriend set before her on the desk.

"Regina, I know what you're doing, but it's not going to work. I am not telling you my secret. You are just going to have to wait until the time is right. But thank you for the treats." Emma stated cryptically as she stuffed the sweet piece of heaven into her mouth.

"I have no idea what you're alluding to, dear. Can't I just be nice to my girlfriend?" Regina asked with her 'I'm innocent' voice. Yet Emma saw right through it. The worst part is that she wanted to just cave and tell Regina, but she wanted to do this right.

The women bantered back and forth for awhile until Emma actually got a work call. "Sorry love, duty calls. Will you be home early tonight or do you have meetings?" Emma queried.

"My meeting for this evening got pushed back until tomorrow, so I can get Henry on my way home for you."

"Thanks, that would be really helpful. I got roped into spending a few hours at the community center tonight with Ruby and Belle. They need some help with the new program for the tweens. How I ever got finagled into it I'll never know." Emma laughed.

"Ok, I'll have dinner ready when you get home then. How does chicken picatta sound?"

"Anything you make sounds delicious, Regina." And with a sweet kiss to the lips, Emma said goodbye to Regina and went to respond to the call.

The next day was uneventful and Regina still was going crazy trying to figure out Emma's surprise. She knew that the sheriff was trying her hardest to keep it a secret, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. The former queen was going to try one more time, and this time she was pulling out the big guns. Emma had one fetish that Regina had forgotten about, but it had always produced her desired results. If it didn't work this time, she truly didn't know what would. She was going to become the Evil Queen... Now for a trip to her vault.

I had been quite some time since she had donned any of her royal garb, but the last time she did, Emma went insane! What to wear? She decided that she was in the mood for her favorite riding outfit. Tight leather pants with a coordinating purple corset and her long, flowing riding jacket. Emma was going to shit! Her tits looked amazing in this outfit and she knew it. Since it was Saturday, Regina had the day off, while Emma went in for a short, morning-only shift. She didn't have much time to prepare anything conventionally, so she decided a little magic couldn't hurt anything. Henry was out with David and Snow practicing archery, so she had the house to herself. After returning from the vault, she quickly tidied up the already-immaculate mansion, and magicked up a light lunch. They had eaten a large breakfast and she wasn't that hungry, but she knew the Savior could always eat, no matter the time of day. She just put together a simple chicken salad and crackers, with cheese slices and fresh fruit. After she was convinced that the meal was sufficient, she went upstairs to get ready.

This was going to be quite the transformation. Emma loved it when Regina had her hair long and intricately braided it, so she first did her hair, making sure not a strand was out of place. Then she set to putting on her makeup. She could definitely never be accused of lacking a dramatic flair. Very carefully, she put heavy liner on her eyes, that literally screamed out, 'come fuck me!' After finishing her face, she decided it was close enough to the time for Emma's return home, and put on her extremely sexy outfit using magic yet again. Corsets were a pain in the ass to deal with, but the visual result was sure to lure the sheriff in. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the front door open. "Hey guys, I'm home!" Emma yelled through the house. Regina decided to go all out and make a royal entrance.

As Emma was about to call out again, thinking that maybe everyone had gone out, she looked up the staircase and almost had a heart attack! There, in all her glory, was none other than the magnificent-looking, Evil Queen herself. She gracefully descended the stairs and looked at Emma, without saying a word. The blonde was dumbstruck and forgot how to speak for a moment. So she just stared, silently at her queen. After a few minutes, she was able to regain her composure and speak. "Regina...or should I say, Majesty? What is going on? Did I miss something?"

Regina knew that she had Emma eating out of the palm of her hand. It was only a matter of time before she would break. "No darling, I just thought we could have a little fun while Henry is out with the

Idiots... I made us a luncheon, would you care to join me, love?"

That was when Emma's brain finally kicked in. She knew exactly how she was going to ask Regina, her queen, the big question. "Your Majesty, may I request an afternoon activity?"

Regina played along, and in her sultry voice she responded, "But of course my love, what is it that you would like to do?"

"I was thinking we could take our food to the stables and go for a picnic/ride, seeing as you are dressed for the occasion."

"That sounds lovely Emma, I would greatly enjoy your company for a picnic and ride on this lovely day."

"Great, um just let me get ready really quickly." With that, Emma ran up to their room and changed into some riding attire, but she really went up for another reason. She made sure that Regina hadn't followed her, and when she saw that Regina was packing up their picnic, the blonde went to her closet and fished in the pocket of her favorite red jacket until she found what she was looking for. Just touching the box made her nervous. This was it, she was really going to do it.

Emma and Regina got to the stables and went to saddle up their horses. Nobody said a word as Regina sauntered through in her queenly garb. Even if they wanted to say something, nobody was stupid enough to mess with the mayor, or in this case, the queen. Eyes were purposely averted and silence was all that was heard as the couple passed by on their mounts. The ladies rode to their favorite spot just outside of town, a small, deserted meadow that nobody knew about. After sharing a nice meal, the women partook of eachother's bodies. They were insatiable and brought each other to climax after climax. Soon though, it was beginning to get a bit chilly. Emma knew that this was the perfect time, now or never.

She was extremely nervous, but knew that this was what she wanted, and hoped to gods that Regina felt the same. It was when they were holding one another after their lovemaking that Emma got the nerve to speak. "My, Myyy Majesty, I have been withholding something from you and you knew all along, but I wasn't ready to tell you just yet. Please don't speak until I have finished, or else I may never do this." Regina looked at her with a regal air, but remained silent. She finally was getting her to confess, and she felt as giddy as a schoolgirl, but refused to break her queenly facade.

"We have known each other for several years now, and have lived together for the past year. It has had its ups and downs, but I couldn't imagine living a second without you ever again. I think it's time for us both to have our happy endings, and I would be honored if that would be for us to be together." With that, Emma pulled out the box with the ring she had become intimately attached to.

"Regina, my love, my queen. Will you do me the honor of being my happily ever after?"

Regina was floored, she had no idea this was the secret that Emma had been harboring, but she knew in her heart of hearts, that she wanted to be with Emma forever. For the first time in her life, she could think of no words to speak. So instead of answering with words, she passionately kissed her True Love, and that was all the answer that Emma ever needed.

The End


End file.
